Family reunion
by Aman228
Summary: Two new classes are recruited. But the BLU doesn't know? I want to see how this turns out. Techie and assassin. (I'm not good at summerys)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's my first story slegible me suggestions in a review or pm. Enjoy**

It was early on the 2fort grounds. All that could be heard was the sound of the rails hitting the track. On the train, two people sat there. One a young blonde girl about 17. She had her long hair let free. She was carrying a backpack on her shoulders with its contents unknown. She had a small taser in her right hand. She had on a red shirt with sweat pants. The other man was wearing a dark red cloak, completely shadowing his face. The only visible weapon was a katana strapped to his back. It shined in the mid-day sunlight. After what seemed like hours, the girl spoke up. "You going to red base?" she asked. He just casually looked up at her and nodded." Cool, hey I'm Alex, or as Mann co calls me, Techie." The only reaction she got was a whisper so quiet she could barely hear him. "Assassin" is what he said. "Don't talk much do ya?." Techie said with a small smile on her face. He looked

At her, gave a nodded and a slight smile and looked away. It was quiet until the sound of the train brakes broke the silence. Techie looked out. All she saw was a small town. Before she said anything, a boy a little older than Techie. Ran on the bus. "Well well well." The boy said. "And who might you two be?" The boy was wearing a red t-shirt with headphones and a baseball cap. He also wore a pair of baseball pants and had a bat attached to his back. "I'm Techie. I'm headed for..." Before she could finish the boy interrupted. " Techie? Strange name for a girl." He said. "Let me finish. We are headed for 2fort to take the job offer." She said. "Oh well why didn't ya say so. I'm scout." Scout said. The only response was techie rolling her eyes. The scout turned to to assassin. "Who's the shady guy?" Scout said. "That's assassin." Techie said. Well he looks ugly as shi..." He didn't even have time to finish his sentience before he was pinned agents the train wall with a sword to his neck. The assassin spoke in a calm but mad tone. "Look, I didn't come on this train to this base for your criticism. I came to work not be judged." He sounded young. Maybe in his mid 20s with a bit of a deep tone, but to techie, he sounded all too familiar she just didn't know. "Ok, ok, chill man." Scout said nervously. Assassin slowly lowered his katana slowly and sat down casually. The only sound was little small talk with scout and Techie. Until they where interrupted by a very loud voice with a thick Russian accent. "Spy! Where is Sandvich!" With that, they knew they were here.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing they saw when they arrived was a white van. A memory flashed in assassins eyes. Then returned. Techie on the other hand was curious. She exited the rail way and started towards the van. She stopped in front of the white van. It only had the windshield and the two side windows. She hesitated. Then knocked."Heavy I haven't seen your Sand.." He paused "well hello there Sheila. What by chance are you doing in this base?" He asked. "I'm the new class. I'm Techie. " she said. "I'm sniper and welcome to 2 fort." She followed him inside and went into the cafe where the Scout and some French guy were yelling at each other "I know to took my fucking bat now give it back you dumbass spook." Scout demanded. "I think not, now get out of my face." He said. "Why you..." Before he could finish, the man had put a butterfly knife through his head. "WHAT THE HELL." Techie yelled. All 7 Mercs turned to her. "Shelia calm down." Sniper said. " CALM DOWN. HE JUST KILLED THAT MAN." Just then scout walked in. "You'll pay for that ya spook"


	3. Chapter 3

Wha.." Techie was startled, looking at the scouts body and the living scout. "See lil Sheila, nothing to worry about." Sniper said. Then a man with a German accent spoke up. "It's called Vha respawn system." "That's medic." Sniper whispered. "Hey medic." Techie said. "Vell I'm not an official docktor."he said. "Doc it's not storytime." A man with a southern accent said. "I'm the engineer, and I think we will be spending some time together." He said. "Who is man in cloak?" A Russian man said. techie looked over at assassin."That's assassin. He's the other class. And who are you?" Techie asked. "I am heavy weapons guy. And this, is Sasha." The fat man put a huge mini gun on the table. Almost to the point of breaking it. The table cried under the pressure. Techie was amazed on how a man could carry such a big gun.(no pun intendedXD). "Come on Sheila. Ill show ya your room." It was nothing special. A rather small room with one small bed and a desk next to it. There was also a closet. Other than that it was a small room. "Thanks snips." Techie said "Shilia something bothering ya?" Sniper asked. "Is it that obvious?" She asked "I've seen spy upset, I can identify anyone's emotions." "It's assassin, he is... Familiar in a way. I feel like I already know him." She said sitting on her bed. Just then she noticed something in her closet. She ran up and opened it. It was a computer, a bunch of strange spider drones, and a watch that looked like the new smart watches but had Mann co. On the bottom. She was so shocked, sniper looked over and said "your new weapons from Mann co." "I know, this will be... Interesting."


End file.
